1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to automotive tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved valve seal tool wherein the same directs simultaneously into each cylinder of an internal combustion engine pressurized air to maintain the valves in a sealed relationship during replacement of valve seals relative to each valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Valve seal tool structure has been utilized in the prior art to direct compressed air into each cylinder, either individual or simultaneously, to provide for pressurized air maintaining the valves in a closed configuration to permit repair of defective valve springs or valve seal structure and the like relative to each valve of the internal combustion cylinder head.
Such structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,130 to Hale, et al. setting forth a manifold mounting a plurality of spark plug conduits to direct compressed air into each cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,719 to Britton, Jr. sets forth an engine valve tool for removing defective hydraulic lifters relative to a internal combustion engine.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved valve seal tool as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.